A Pokemon Story
by Eeveeon
Summary: A Squirtles life is wrecked when his mother is kidnapped and his village destroyed. HE finds his partner has survived, and they plan revenge. This is my first story, so please R&R! The next chapters will be MUCH better.


Revenge for the Bad Deeds

"Josh…Josh!" The voice came to me faintly. I was still half-asleep and groaned at my mother's callings. "JOSHUA!" This got me up. Though dazed, I got up and went into the kitchen. I came face-to-face with my mom. "You are the most misbehaved little Squirtle I've ever known." She is always nagging me. "Blah blah blah mom. What's for Breakfast?" I replied. All this got was a slap across the face. "How rude." my mother said. I rubbed my cheek. She may be a Wartortle, but she can hit! "Sorry." I deadpanned. She let out a sigh of disgust. "Make your own breakfast and hurry, you're dad is going to be here soon." I ate my breakfast and went back to my room.

I was in my room when I heard a knock on the front door. My dad's home. I heard my mom open the door and then I heard a muffled scream. "MOM!" I was ready let loose a Water Pulse at the strangers. But I stopped when I saw who it was.

It wasn't ordinary kidnappers. They were humans. I heard a lot about them but never thought I'd see one. They were holding something else I knew about. Guns. They shot at me but missed. I ran to my room and under my bed was a hole that I stored my valuable possessions in. I grabbed my Teardrop Pendant and ran out the back door. "I'm sorry mom…"

As I walking around in this now cold world…I never thought I'd have to go on alone. But I have to now. I'm on my own and just waiting to return, hoping for something I know that's not true. "Damn, why am I thinking like this?" I hit my head a couple times and slumped down against a tree and started crying. "There all gone now…It's all over…"

I returned to my house later that evening. I broke down immediately. My whole village had been destroyed, and so far I'm the only survivor. "Why…?" It was then and there that I took an oath to get revenge on those b-stards. "They will pay and suffer…they will go through the same fate as me. I thought I was alone. I thought.

"Hey…how'd you survive?" I turned around to meet my partner, Ashley. "I'm…the only left." We both hugged each other. She being a Torchic, there wasn't much of a size difference. "They came and kidnapped my mom, my dad escaped…I was hiding under the bed…" she told me her story. "They killed my mom…and I haven't heard from my dad…" We just stood there, crying for the rest of the night.

"Ashley…Ashley…" I nudged her to try to wake her up. "I dun wanna get up…" I shook her a little bit. She turned to face me, slightly irritated. "What do you w-"I covered her mouth and pointed. Humans were searching the village for survivors. She and I quickly scrambled to our feet and ran.

So we just kept running. I didn't know when we were gonna stop, but Joshua stopped after a little bit, and so did I. "Why are we stopping here?" I asked. "We don't need to run any farther…we just need to find some shelter Joshua replied. So we looked around earnestly, and we got lucky.

"Joshua! Look!" I turned to see what Ashley had found. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was another Pokémon village, and there a few Riolu outside, like they were expecting us. "Are you survivors from the other village?" one of them asked. "Yes, and we are the only ones we know of." I replied timidly. Ashley was a little frightened by them, because she had her head down. "Come on then. We have a place for you two." The Riolu said.

We followed the Riolu throughout the village. It was much like ours, other than a few things. We got to the place and the Riolu looked at us. "Make yourself at home and feel free to do whatever. If you ever need me, I will be the one called Amy." A girl Riolu? What a surprise! I went inside the house with Ashley by my side.

"Wowza…This is nice Joshua…" Ashley said softly. "It is isn't it?" I said back to her. This house looked a lot different than mine. It was probably the same for Ashley. This house had 3 bedrooms, a kitchen and living room. This was better built, with a frame made of sticks and stones in the mud-mix. It was quite surprising actually. "This….this is a lot different than my old home…" I told Ashley. This might not be so bad after all…

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

A/N-This is my first story, and I thinks it's pretty decent. How about you?

Please R&R!


End file.
